


Three Legged Race for Your Life (Not Two, Not Four, But Three Remix)

by Neverever



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: Tony and Steve aren't thrilled with the task of the day at Avengers Academy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapperanachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I swear we had four legs when we started this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913767) by [dapperanachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/pseuds/dapperanachronism). 
  * In response to a prompt by [dapperanachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/pseuds/dapperanachronism) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017) collection. 



> This is a remix of [I swear we had four legs when we started this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4913767) by dapperanachronism. Instead of a school visit for Steve and Tony, I reset the fic in Avengers Academy where perhaps the three-legged race is less fun than the original.
> 
> Big thanks to the beta!

Tony frowned as he surveyed the grass field before him. “We’re supposed to fight robots,” he hissed at Steve. Who was calmly tying his left leg to Tony’s right leg with yellow tape. “This doesn’t look like robot fighting to me.”

“We’re fighting robots by hanging out. This hanging-out task is beating the other students in a three-legged race.” 

Steve stood up and tugged his jacket and shirt down. “We’ll get a couple of trophies. Then we’ll give the trophies to Fury, someone uses the trophies to fight the alien invaders on campus. Each defeated alien creates wrenches and when there’s enough wrenches, Loki, Amora and Jan fight the robots.”

Steve was making this sound way too reasonable for the insanity facing them. Tony didn’t race, he flew. He loved flying; he loathed taking on Natasha and Sam in a race. Nat raced to conquer. 

“Just sayin’, it would be faster to hit the robots.”

Tony knew from the look in Steve’s eye that Steve would also prefer to be punching robots. Steve sighed. “Only if I wear that World War I uniform Jan designed. Then I’m allowed to fight the robots.”

“I wish you had a Beach Bod Steve outfit.” 

God, Tony wished Steve had a beach outfit, preferably a tiny little blue speedo with a strategically placed shield emblem. He’d do a thousand three-legged races with the villain of the month to see that.

“You hadn’t rescued me from the timefog when you were doing whatever it was with the beach,” Steve reminded him. “We should get this over with.”

“Or?” Tony asked, arching his eyebrow. 

“We’ll fall behind earning trophies,” Steve said. “And freeing our friend --”

“Whatshisname, yeah, yeah.”

“That’s what heroes do and you’re a hero to me,” Steve said, putting a large warm hand on Tony’s shoulder and blinding him with his brilliant smile.

Tony’s stomach filled with butterflies and his blood raced. Steve had that effect on him. He squared his shoulders. “Okay. Let’s get this over with.”

They lined up at the starting line. “I didn’t get to do this much when I was a kid, with the asthma,” Steve confessed.

“Guess you can check three-legged race off the bucket list,” Tony said. He was going to painfully regret this in about five minutes. He braced for the starting gun.

The gun popped. The racers took off with Steve leaping to an early lead, dragging a desperate Tony behind him. Steve was a lot faster than he remembered. Tony threw everything he had into trying to keep up with Steve. And even with that, they barely fended off a cursing Nat and a grim Sam to win the race.

Steve rubbed Tony’s back as Tony gulped down air. “Okay?”

“Yeah.”

“It looks like we’re free for four hours now,” Steve said after checking the mysterious task board. “Want to head back to the dorm?”

Tony nodded silently. Steve carefully looped an arm under one of Tony’s to support him. They stumbled towards towards the nirvana of their dorm. 

Steve stopped and Tony cursed as they looked at where their dorm once stood. Tony muttered, “Oh, damn, the dorm’s been moved again.”

“Hold on -- it’s just over there,” Steve said pointing clear over to the other side of campus. “Want me to carry you?”

“I hate you so much,” Tony said.

Steve kissed the top of his head. “It’s not that far a walk. Besides you love me.”

“I do, I really do,” Tony agreed.


End file.
